The simpsons Story
by Jokerboy1994
Summary: The title explains alot. This story I did for fun. I watched the simpsons so much I can write out a whole episode. Read my story! Comment my story. Enjoy a fan made episode. My fan made episode. What I want in it. PLEASE ENJOY


The Simpsons

In: The Simpsons Story.

Homer: Mmmm doughnuts. Me no marry Marge. I will marry you.

Marge: Homie wake up. There is something important I need to tell you.

Homers Mind: Oh no she wants a divorce. What have I done to deserve this?

Homer: Look Marge. Sweetie. I will not divorce you for stupid doughnuts. Maybe two but not 1.

Marge: No! It's not about doughnuts. It's about the trip I am taking alone. To Texas.

Homer: Marge. When did this hick trip come to mind?

Marge: At dinner last night you said you agreed to this trip.

(Flashback to last Night)

Marge: Homer?

Homer: Yea!

Marge: Look Homer I need to talk to you about something important.

Homer: Continue!

Homer's Mind: What is she rambling about now college?

Marge: Yea I talked to Patty. And I am going to go to Texas for the interview.

Bart: Hey mom what are you going to work as?

Lisa: A doctor, Fireman, Policewoman?

Bart: A brain surgeon, belly dancer, drug dealer.

Marge: BART! I will not be a drug dealer.

Lisa: How about a flight attendant again.

Marge: Lisa do you remember what happened last time. I was a flight attendant! Me, and your father nearly split up. I worked hard just so then Homer could get free rides.

Homer: But Marge we went over that problem. And then I changed. You remember right?

Marge: Yea that's after so much trouble! Then you started to change.

Homer: Why are you going? Sooooo what are you working as?

Marge: Well as a travel agent!

Homer: D'oh. Marge why are you leaving me here alone with the kids?

Marge: Well the kids go to school. Only you have to stay with is Maggie!

Homer: Ahhh. No not her.

Marge: Homer! Why are you so scared of Maggie?

Homer: She attacked me with a hammer once. Remember?

Lisa: Wow my dad attacked by a baby with a hammer.

Bart: Can you say that louder into my microphone?

Marge: Bart! Stop trying to blackmail your father.

Bart: It was worth a try. So mom when are you going.

Marge: In two days. Homer do you want me to go?

Homer's Brain: Uh oh she needs me to answer an integence question!

Marge: The words intelligent

Homer: Um yea you can go to Sour Cream Island.

Marge: Thank you Homie. I love you.

Homer's Brain: She loves me allot all of the sudden. Just nod Homer. Just nod and smile.

Homer: Thank you Marge. I love you too.

(Flashback ends)

Marge: Homie, what were you thinking last night.

Homer: I was drunk last night. I went to Moe's and ordered two duffs. I swear.

Marge: Look! If you are going to get drunk every day. I am going to stay here.

Homer: Look Marge. I was thirsty. And Moe's was the last place open at the time.

Lisa: Mom I wasn't to use the bathroom. But, Bart is taking a shower. For the last 40 minutes.

Homer: Lisa! Go to school. You're mom will take care of it.

Marge: Homer stop making me the main person for problems. Homer when I go to Texas. I need you to be the man of the house.

Homer: Marge we all know the last time that happened. I want out.

Marge: Homer if you cannot accomplish this. I will get a divorce.

Homer: D'oh. Please Marge. Don't leave

Marge: Homie please. When I get back we can talk about my job. And our lives.

Homer: When are you coming back?

Marge: In three weeks.

Homer: D'oh why three weeks. I thought you are going to Hicksville. It isn't far.

Marge: Homer it's only three weeks because the line is huge.

Homer: Are you kidding? What does the line begin in Texas?

Bart: Lisa, it's all yours. Mom, Homer where is Lisa?

Homer: Call me dad please. Anyway-

Marge: Lisa's at school. She was complaining about you're long bathroom trips.

Bart: Oh no the bus.

Otto: Come on kidaruenos. Lets go. Hey Lisa where's Bart man

Lisa: Coming I guess.

Homer: Go to hick land. And I will take the kids to Duff gardens.

Marge: Okay Homie. I love you. I got to go now.

Homer: But you said tomorrow you are going!

Marge: I lied Bye Homie!

Homer: Bye sweet cheeks.

And the adventure began. Who knows where it will lead next.

To be continued.


End file.
